fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito (SSB16)
Kirito is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Kirito is the 3rd Anime Character to be in the game only behind and . Attributes Kirito has a long disjointed range, great ground mobility, fast attacks, great air game, an amazing grab & throw game and finishers in all his smash attacks when sweetspotted, tipped back air, a tipped up air and Embracer for start up combos. Kirito has good approach options with his SHFFL aerials, good Dash-dance and Rage Spike. Rage Spike is a great tool for starting combos due to it being able to be canceled into other attacks. Due to the move having multi hits allows it to be used to unstale other moves. It's also useful for helping Kirito recover horizontally along with Sonic Leap to compensate for his poor air speed, Rage Spike also dosen't let him go helpless as he can use the move over again. Kirito has an excellent grab & throw game making all of his throws kill moves in sudden death. His forward throw can chain grab certain characters while also being able to be followed up with a forward smash. His up throw can be followed up by up tilt or up air which can allow juggling. His back throw sends opponents behind where he might be able to chain grab them or put them into unfavorable positions. His down throw can set up tech chases. Due to the combination of his fast disjointed aerials, decent falling speed and having a sweet spot at the tip of his aerials gives Kirito an amazing air game. Kirito is also an excellent edge guarder and his Guard might be difficult to break. However, Kirito suffers from having below average weight which allows him to be KO'ed horizontally early or knocked off to far where he might not be able to recover. His main vertical recovery, Sonic Leap, relies on momentum, covers short horizontal distance and has problems sweet spotting the ledge which makes it easy to edge guard against. Kirito also does not have a projectile or an means to deal with them giving him problems approaching. Kirito also has problems with killing opponents due to the majority of his finishers needing to be close of forward smash and Embracer. Thus a Kirito player must have excellent spacing to land the tipper the majority of the time. Without excellent spacing Kirito will have to rely on his edge guarding. Also due to Kirito being tall, he is susceptible to hield stabbing due to his shield not being large enough to cover his body. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Kirito puts his swords up and crosses arms. *Side: Swings his swords around until he loses his breath. *Down: Kirito accidently drops his swords and gets embarresed and picks them back up shrugging it off 'On-Screen Apperance' *Kirito jumps from the sky and gets out both of his swords looking at the opponent. 'Idle Poses' *Clincs his swords together looking at them *Flicks up his hair 'Victory Poses' *Kirito defeats a Monster and turns around after the explosion happened. *Kirito puts away his one sword and swings his other one around while saying, "Personally, I see myself as the hero who just saved the princess. Crying and running into my arms would be a good start." *Kirito twirls his sword infront of him saying "You lagging?". In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia